


Prom??

by mukeinruins



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Why was there no muke prom stories?, its really cute, look forward to that, theres gonna be after prom smut probably, three part series yay, well I'm writing one now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeinruins/pseuds/mukeinruins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Michael and Luke prom au.</p><p>First chapter: The asking/preparation<br/>Second chapter: Prom/after prom</p><p>It's overall cute. Why did no one write something like this before?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Asking/Preparation

**Author's Note:**

> Yay here it is.  
> Muke prom au, I've been wanting somebody to write this for a while but no one did, so here I am.  
> This is gonna be a two chapter Fic. I hope you like it :)

'  
Luke's leg bounced nervously in his seat. His clammy hands shaking with every passing second. He was gonna do it today. He was going to ask Michael to prom. They've known each other since they were 14. They've also likes each other since they were 13. Everyone knew it, but no one did anything about it. This time, Luke was going to take a chance. The whole set up was planned. Him and Calum came up with a simple, but cute idea. They made a small sign, it was a light blue poster board with 'PROM??" Written on it diagonally. Liz was going to pick him up an hour early from school so he would be able to pick Michael up a nice bouquet of light pink roses and be able to be at Michael's house before he got home. The bell for Luke's second-to-last period rang and he left his class and headed down the hall.

Liz picked Luke up at the beginning of his last period. His nerves only rose as the time ticked away. They pulled up at florist and both went inside. Luke walked passed the bright arrangements until he approached the roses. He looked at all the light pink ones carefully, trying to find the perfect bundle for Michael. 10 minutes passed by and Luke still hadn't made a decision.

"Luke, these are all lovely, just pick something!" Liz told him, worried that time would catch up to them.   
"They have to be perfect for him, mum!" Luke responded, not taking his eyes off of the display.   
He finally settled on the best bouquet there was. He grabbed it carefully and brought it up to the cashier. The worker rung it up and he reached into his pocket for the money to pay.   
They walked out of the store with Luke carrying the flowers and got into the car. They left towards Michael's house.  
They arrived at the Clifford's home and sat in the car until they knew Michael would be just around the corner. It took him about 15 minutes to walk home and school let out 10 minutes ago.   
"Are you ready?" Liz asked Luke with a warm smile.  
"Not at all." He replied truthfully, his hands shaking resting on his thigh.   
"I think you should go wait on the porch now, he should be here soon." Luke followed her advice and reached into the backseat to retrieve the sign. He walked up to the porch with the sign and roses in hand and proceeded to wait.

Michael turned onto his street no longer than two minutes after Luke began to stand on his porch. When Luke saw Michael's head of dyed, light orange hair, the nerves really kicked in. Luke held the sign upright with one hand and held the floral arrangement with the other. When he was at the driveway of his house, Michael looked up from his phone. Their eyes connected and a wide, genuine smile spread onto Luke's face. All his nerves washed away. Michael had a full grin on his face as he walked up his porch steps and stood face to face with Luke.

"So, what do you say?" Luke asked with a nervous hint to his voice.

"Of course, Hemmings. You fucking dork." Michael answered him and threw himself into Luke's arms. Luke embraced the smaller boy and buried his face into his neck, a smile never leaving either one of their faces.   
~  
The next day was Saturday. They had exactly one week until prom. Michael texted Luke when he woke up the next morning.  
"Good morning, date" Michael texted him, he was going to take the piss out of Luke asking him. He would never tell anyone about how excited he actually was, nor would he admit to running up and screaming to his mom about how Luke had asked him to prom when she got home from work.   
"I'm not the one who tackled the boy who asked him to prom" Luke replied.  
"Shut up. Wanna come over?" Michael asked.  
"Yeah. Be there in 10, date ;)" With that Michael got dressed and cleaned up his room somewhat to get ready for Luke.  
~  
Luke showed up at the time he said. The two boys went upstairs before Michael's mom could say anything about how Michael acted yesterday when he got asked by Luke. Luke sat himself on Michael's bed   
"So date," Luke began with a slight giggle."Prom's in a week. We have to figure out everything."  
Michael thought over what he said. What color would he wear? Would they match? Would they meet there? Who would pick up who? All these thoughts ran through Michael's head. He voiced one of the questions, "So are we gonna match or..?" A confused tone in his voice.   
"I think it would be cute, what color?" Luke responded happily.  
"I'm not sure, maybe a nice teal or something?" Michael offered.  
"That sounds nice, wanna ask Liz?" Luke offered, his mum knows more about these things from his brothers prom experiences. The boys left Luke's room and went to find her.  
They found her in the living room watching some show on TV.   
"Hey mum, we need your help with what we're both gonna wear next week." Luke started the conversation first. Liz perked up and a smile appeared on her face.   
"Of course, boys! What do you need help with?" She spoke, obviously excited.   
"Uhh, we don't even know where to start." Michael said this time, looking to Luke.   
"I know just where to begin, c'mon boys!" She said grabbing her keys and purse and heading out the door.  
The three of them got into the car, Luke sitting in the back seat with Michael. The car pulled off as luke asked where they were going. She simply told him to wait.  
~  
The two boys hands grazed a few times during the ride there, making both boys cheeks heat up. Whenever they would look back at each other they would giggle and smile slightly. "We're here!" Liz announced to the two in the back. They had arrived at a small, tuxedo and dress shop not too far from home. The three walk inside and look around the abundance of dress shirts, ties, and whatnot. Liz gestures to a teal dress up shirt neatly folded in plastic wrapping on display.  
"What about this one boys?" She asks holding it up. They both nodded and went to get fitted for their sizes before buying them.  
They left the store, each with a nice shirt and a simple black bow tie to match. Their shopping was almost done.  
~  
The following Monday after school it was Michael's mum's day off. She picked both boys up from school and went to another dress shop to help them finish off their outfits for prom in just 5 days. They went inside and Karen immediately had them go get measures for dress pants. They came back with their sizes and found plain black slacks. They purchased them and left the store. The boys sat in the back again, hands touching and eyes catching quick glances. Karen pulled up at Luke's house to drop him off, but before luke got out he turned to Michael. He smiled softly and learned over quickly and kissed him softy on the cheek. When he pulled away he had a light pink blush on his face. He said thank you to Mrs. Clifford and ran inside his house. A large smile was rested on Michael's face the entire car ride home.


	2. Prom/after prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom! Also after prom smut. This is senior prom by the way, so Michael is 18 and Luke's almost 17. Hope you love it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!  
> Enjoy, I worked hard on this and I love this idea.

Today was the day. Prom started at 8 and it was currently 7. Luke had just showered and was struggling to style his hair right, he wanted this night to be perfect for the both of them. When he finally got his hair proper, he slipped into his dress pants and teal button up. He had to have his mum help him with his bow tie, cause after ten minutes of trying he was about to throw it out the window. Meanwhile, Michael was already dressed up and waiting until it was the right time. His dad let him take his car for the night to pick up Luke and take him to where prom was. He went out and bought Luke a corsage to wear on his wrist earlier today, it was a nice, fresh yellow rose with small ribbon around it. He also got himself a small yellow flower pinned to his shirt to match. It was 7:30 now, so he grabbed the keys to his dad's car, told his parents, and left to pick up his date.  
~  
He walked up to Luke's house and rang the doorbell like a regular date would. Michael wanted to be a gentlemen tonight, not just Luke's best friend, he wanted to be a date. Luke and his mum came to the door and met Michael outside. Both boys smiled at each other and looked into one another's eyes. Michael held up the corsage he got Luke that was in the small plastic container. Luke's eyes widened and the smile never left his face. He held the box as Michael carefully removed it and helped Luke slip it on.  
"Aright boys, picture time!" Liz piped up. Luke and Michael wrapped one arm around each other's backs and Luke learned his head on Michael's slightly. They smiled as Liz took the picture.  
"You two have a nice time!" Liz yelled with a smile as Michael opened the car door for Luke. Michael got in on his side and they soon started to drive to the hotel the prom was being held at. In the middle of the car ride, Luke reached over and placed his hand on top of Michael's. Michael looked over at him with a fond smile and intertwined their hands.  
~  
They walked into prom hand in hand. The ballroom it was in was already filled with kids from their school, dancing and talking. Music was playing from some stereos somewhere. Neither of the boys really knew the theme of the night, but the set up was nice. Michael led Luke to where there were people dancing to some song that was playing. He extended his hand to Luke, all teen romance movies he's ever watched being his only knowledge on how this was supposed to work.  
"May I have this dance?" Michael asked, doing his best to sound classy. The small action made Luke's cheeks blush a light red. He took his hand and wrapped his arms around Michael's neck. Michael's hands were placed on Luke's hips. They swayed back and forth to a slower song that just started playing. Luke leaned his forehead on Michael's and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. Luke leaned up, which made Michael open his eyes, and pressed his lips gently onto Michael's. Michael kissed him back as they stopped swaying. Just standing there with their lips connected. Eventually they pulled apart and small grins made their way to the boys faces.  
~  
After an hour of dancing, holding onto each other, and stolen kisses, the boys could barely keep their hands off of one another. Their kisses got more and more intense. They had to stop sometimes and remind themselves that they're in public. They sat down at a table and held hands, sexual tension still heavy between them. They held hands on the table, not saying anything. Michael began to speak,  
"So do you wanna..." He was cut off by Luke  
"Room?" Luke spoke with hope in his voice. Michael lightly laughed at him. He nodded.  
"Shit, I don't have money." Michael said gabbing the pockets to his pants.  
"Neither do I." Luke said somewhat sadly.  
"Wait I have an idea." Michael grabbed Luke's wrist and they snuck past the chaperones and into the guest part of the hotel. The two boys ran down the halls giggling and holding hands. They got quiet as they saw one of the cleaning staff leaving a hotel room. They noticed some of the other doors she just came from were cracked open, she probably didn't realize they were. Luke and Michael ran over to one of the doors when she turned the corner. They went it and shut the doors and their lips collided. Michael's tongue ran over Luke's lip ring making the taller boy groan loudly. Their tongues mixed together in a way Michael could have never imagined. It's only been about five minutes and they can both already feel themselves stiffening. Luke bit on Michael's red lips. Pulling his mouth away and dragging Michael's bottom lip with him. Michael pushed Luke onto the freshly made hotel bed. Climbing on top of him and continuing to kiss the blondes thin lips. Luke reached his hands up to take off Michael's bow tie. They both smiled and laughed brightly as Luke struggled. Small groans left both of the boys as the kissing went returned.  
"This alright?" Michael asked, removing the bow tie and unbuttoning Luke's dress shirt. Luke nodded and kissed down Michael's neck, the stubble scraping his lips. Luke's shirt was gone and his legs were wrapped around Michael's waist. Michael had his arms supporting his weight on the sides of Luke's head. He sat up long enough to pull off his shirt. He returned to Luke's mouth, both their lips plump and red from kissing. Luke's lips worked Michael's belt and pants off. Luke got them down to his thighs as Michael stood on his knees straddling Luke's legs. Michael peeled off Luke's slacks and moved back up to kissing him. Luke's hands went to the back of Michael's neck as he kissed him deeper. Michael slipped a bare thigh in between Luke's legs, Luke rutted himself against it, getting his cock to full hardness. Michael was already there and he continued to suck on Luke's collar bones. Michael's small hand slid down Luke's exposed chest and groped at his groin. His bulge pushing against the cotton of his red boxers. The breathe left Luke's throat as this went on. He grabbed Michael's wrist and moved his hand off. Michael's boxers were soon thrown onto the floor along with Luke's. Michael pushed Luke up to the top of the bed and urged Luke to open his legs a little. With his hands on Luke's thigh he asked,  
"Is this really okay?" His eyes showing worry and caution in them.  
"Yes, now hurry." Luke spoke back, breathing steady and face tinted. Michael stuck his fingers in his mouth. Trying to use his spit as a lubricant the best he could, when he got them wet enough he brought one down to Luke's hole.  
"I'm gonna prep you now, okay babe?" Michael notified Luke. He nodded his head. The nickname calming his nerves. Both boys were virgins, but they trusted each other and wanted this. Michael inched his finger in and Luke whimpered in pain. He reached a hand back and gripped a pillow. When Michael's finger was all the way in he began to stretch the younger lad. After a few minutes, and when Luke began to moan, Michael added another. He scissored him and luke squirmed around the bed; trying his best not to move too much. When Michael had three fingers knuckle deep in Luke he pulled out. He gave luke time to catch his breath before he continued.  
"Oh my fuck, we don't have a condom!" Michael said exasperated.  
"My pocket.." Luke said quietly.  
Michael got Luke's pants off the floor and searched the pockets. In the back one he found one condom. He help it up with two fingers and smirked at Luke.  
"You don't remember to bring a credit card, but you didn't forget a condom?" Michael questioned teasing Luke, "Where did you even get one?"  
"Stole it from Jack." Luke said, face flushed and laughing. Michel continued. He ripped open the condom and pulled the rubber out.  
"Wait let me." Luke sat up and took the condom out of Michael's hand. The blonde slid it down Michael's dick as he groaned at the touch. Michael gently pushed Luke's chest signaling him to lay back down. Luke complied. Michael bent Luke's legs and rested his hands on his knees as he positioned the tip at Luke's light pink opening. He slid in slowly, trying not to hurt Luke. Luke bit his lip trying not to yelp out in pain. Michael bottomed out and just sat there. Knowing Luke would need some time to adjust to Michael. Luke lifted his head out and let out a breathless "okay", giving Michael the sign to go. Michael barely thrusted at first; he wanted Luke to feel perfect. He continued his small movements until Luke pushed back hard into Michael groaning loudly at the full feeling. Michael thrusted harder into Luke as moans left both of their mouths. Luke grabbed his dates head and pulled him down to kiss his cheek again. Michael continued his hip movements as he brought one hand down to Luke's leaking cock. His hand jerked him off quickly. Michael's hips hit Luke's prostate with a hard thrust and Luke's loud moaning rang thought the hotel room. The both of the were close and felt completely on cloud nine. Luke's pink dick shot out small beads of pre-come with every flick of Michael's wrist. The louder Luke's moans got the closer Michael knew he was. Michael thrusted fasted and harder into him until Luke was coming quickly over his stomach and Michael's chest. Watching the blonde fall apart was what made Michael shoot out into the condom. Their breath heaved as Michael could hardly hold himself up above Luke. He pulled out eventually, tossing the condom and laying his sweaty body on the bed. He looked over at Luke's dropping eyes and laced their hands together. The action made Luke turn his head to the pale boy and smile.  
"So date," Luke started, putting emphasis on the word. "you wanna be boyfriends or what, Clifford?"  
Michael smiled and nodded, cuddling into the younger boy. They layed there quietly for a few minutes until they had to get up. They put on their wrinkled clothes and tried to make it look like they didn't just fuck violently before the walked back out to finish off prom. Their hair was fucked up, they had hickeys on their necks, and their lips were still swollen, but they held hands and smiled through the rest of it anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are loved a lot, thanks again!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! The last chapter should be up very soon so look for that!  
> There might be after prom smut in it**  
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> **there definitely will be.


End file.
